LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P5/Transcript
(Daniel, Adam and Oliver are seen walking down Amanda's street) Adam: You sure this is it? Daniel: It's the address and street she gave me. Oliver: You sure it's not fake? Daniel: I doubt she'd fake something this serious. Adam: Maybe. Oliver: Hm. Daniel: Hold up. (The three then stop outside Amanda's house) Adam: Hm, nice place. Oliver: It looks okay. Daniel: Hmmm... (Daniel sees no cars in the driveway) Daniel: Her parents are gone. Adam: Must be at work or something. Oliver: Yeah. Daniel: Well, let's head on up. (The three go up to the door. Daniel knocks) Daniel: Amanda? You home? (No response) Daniel: Hmm... (Daniel grabs the doorknob) Daniel: Amanda are you- (Daniel turns the knob expecting it to be locked, but the door then opens) Daniel: Huh?? Oliver: It's unlocked. Adam: Is the neighborhood THAT safe? Daniel: Probably. Amanda? (The three enter and look around) All three:...... (The living room is seen clean and furnished) Daniel: Weird. It's really quiet in here. Oliver: Yeah. Adam: Hey Daniel. (Daniel looks to find Adam looking at a framed photo) Daniel: Hm? Adam:...You might wanna see this. (Daniel walks over to look at the photo. It shows Amanda and another girl standing together both holding awards for something. Amanda's outfit is seen as a sports tank top, shorts and sports tape wrapped around her hands and feet) Adam: The hell kinda sport is this for? (Oliver walks over) Oliver: Hmm, looks like some kind of fighting tournament. She must've did good considering the golden award. Daniel: But, look at the background. Some of those fighters look Gifted. Adam: Amanda doesn't have powers though. What's up with this? (The sound of something hitting against a sturdy object is heard from the garage) All three:.....*Looks* (The three look at the door as the sound is heard a few more times) Daniel:..... Adam: She has to be in there. Oliver: Right. (Daniel walks up to the garage entrance) Daniel: *Knocks* Amanda? (No response) Daniel: *Sigh* (Oliver and Adam join Daniel as he opens the door and steps in with them) Adam: Amanda? Daniel: Are you-..... (The three see Amanda punching a punching bag in the middle of the garage. As she hits it, her fists seem to glow with yellow energy. She then jumps and kicks the punching bag with a glowing kick before she stops and catches her breath) Amanda: *Panting* Whew! Nice work Amanda, you really- (Amanda sees the three watching her) Daniel:................ Adam:............... Oliver:............. Amanda:.........Uhhhhh......Hey guys...! Daniel:....Amanda? Adam: The heck is going on? Amanda: Da-Ummmm.. N-Nothing? Daniel: Nothing?? Oliver: What was with the light show?? Amanda: I-I don't know what you're talking about! Daniel: What do you mean?? I saw that clear as day! Adam: Your hands and feet were glowing like a rave party! Amanda: W-What?? That's crazy! Oliver: And what's with the get-up? Daniel: And the pictures of you clearly at a Gifted fighting tournament? Amanda: U-Ummm..... Adam: I thought you said you didn't have powers! Amanda:.... Daniel:....Amanda? Amanda:...Y-Yeah? Daniel;....Are you Gifted? Amanda:......*Sigh* (Amanda sits down in a chair) Amanda: Y-.....Yes. I am. Daniel: !! Adam: W-WHAAAAT?! Oliver: Hm. Daniel: T-Then why lie?? Amanda: Look Daniel, I SWEAR I was gonna tell you guys about it! Daniel: When? Amanda:.....When I took your title as fight club champion. Daniel: … Wait what? Amanda: That was why I kept it secret. I was gonna reveal it to you when I offered you my challenge to fight. Adam: Wait, is your Gift THAT strong?? Amanda: I mean, I haven't actually used it on a Spirit yet. But it's damaging I know that much! Oliver: How damaging? Amanda: Well, during my last training session, I split a steel door in half. Daniel: A steel door?? Amanda: *Nod* Adam: Holy crap. I've seen Gifts that involve storing energy for combat, but not on that scale. Oliver: Eh, it sounds basic to me. Adam: Still it's impressive! Daniel: How does that Gift even work? Amanda: It's simple! All I do is charge up energy in both of my hands and feet, then I just hit someone with it! The longer the charge, the harder the impact! Daniel: Wow! Adam: That actually sounds pretty useful! Oliver: Why reveal it now though? Amanda: I figured if we're gonna be a hero team, we all needed to know each others' powers. Oliver: Ah. Daniel: Well, at least it's nice to see you're capable Amanda. Adam: Though catching you in a bad mood just got a bit more scary.... Amanda: Heh. Oliver: Speaking of revealing powers. (Oliver and Amanda look at Adam) Oliver: You have a Spirit too right? Daniel: !! Adam:....U-Uhhh.....Y-Yeah? Amanda: Really? Adam: Mmhm. Daniel: Oh u-uhh, we don't need to see his Spirit guys. Amanda: Huh?? Oliver: Why not? Adam: It's uhhhh....not the right moment! Yeah yeah that's it! Oliver:...... Amanda: Hmm... Adam: Look, he probably won't even be in the mood. Oliver: Can you even control him? Adam: Of course I can! He's just.....different. Amanda: How so? Adam:..... Daniel: L-Look, let's not push it guys. Amanda: But we need to find out Daniel. Oliver: Yeah. How else are we supposed to prove it can be used in a fight? Adam:..... Daniel: I mean..... Adam: *Sigh*....Fine. Daniel: !! Adam: I'll bring him out. Amanda: Alright! Oliver: This should be interesting. (Daniel steps away from Adam who looks straight ahead) Adam: Malozen, come on out! (A screech is heard as a Spirit begins to reach out from Adam's body) Amanda: ! Huh?! Oliver: What the? (Malozen, Adam's Spirit, emerges from his body, revealing his grotesque and horrifying form. Four thin tendrils are seen writhing around behind him as he looks around) Malozen: *Growls* Fight.... Adam: Oh, no no Malozen. No fight right now. Malozen: Then.....Why you....call? Adam: They wanted to see you. Oliver: That's your Spirit?! Amanda: Holy crap what is wrong with that thing?! Adam: Hey don't be mean! Sure he's weird-looking, but he's one of the sweetest Spirits out there! Malozen: She....mean... Adam: Oh it's okay Malo. Daniel: *Sigh* Yeah guys. That's Adam's Spirit. Oliver: Weird.... Amanda: Y-Yeah, this was the last thing I expected him to look like. Adam: Heh, yeah I get that a lot. Amanda: How does he even help you? Adam: Well his tentacles back here are useful for grabbing stuff away from me. Though I prefer to use them to restrain my opponents. Amanda: Really? Adam: Yeah! Like this! (Two of the tendrils on Malozen's back wrap around Amanda's arms and lift them over her head, lifting her slightly off the ground) Amanda: AH!! Adam: And then once they're trapped, Malozen beats them down with his fists! It's the perfect combo! Amanda: H-Hey let go! Malozen: You... Mean... Adam: Calm down Malo, it's just a demo. Don't go throwing punches at her. Malozen: O....kay.... (Malozen lets Amanda go) Amanda: Phew. Adam: Alright, that's enough Malo. Malozen: *Nods* (Malozen fades into Adam's body) Adam: So, cool right? Oliver: Definitely interesting. Amanda: *Shudders* But creepy. Adam: You'll get used to him eventually! Amanda: Right. Adam: *Smile* Oliver: Well, shall we start the discussions then? Daniel: Yeah. Let's go sit in the living room. (The four nod before the scene cuts to them all sitting around in the living room) Adam: And that's why you should all leave the one-liners to me! Oliver: Adam we're not doing one-liners. Adam: Aww why? Oliver: It's not that clever anymore. Adam: Hmph! (Daniel is seen with Amanda) Daniel: Hm. Amanda: So uhh, this outfit doesn't weird you out does it? Daniel: I mean I'm sure as hell not gonna get used to you wearing a tank top, shorts and sports tape, but other than that it doesn't bother me. Amanda: I just didn't think it would be appropriate hero attire. Daniel: Amanda I'm wearing the most basic stuff around and I don't plan on changing it. You're probably the most uniquely dressed one here. Amanda: Hmm, true. Adam: So, what should we discuss first guys? Oliver: Hmm.... Amanda: Why don't we try and discuss what to do about this Salem chick? Adam: Yeah! Daniel: Well that would be nice, if we knew why she's really after us. Amanda: Could it be because you're both the descendants of a God? Adam: I think that's the more likely reason. Daniel: Yeah that's right. Oliver: From what Cinder told me, she wants you both alive. That much I know. Adam: For what though? Daniel: That remains to be seen. Adam:...... (The four then look to see the sun setting) Oliver: Hm. Adam: It's getting late. Amanda: You guys wanna sleep over? Adam: Yeah! Amanda: Alright! (The group smiles before they all go to get ready for bed) TO BE CONTINUED......Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts